


Safe Haven

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that go bump in the night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Haven

## Safe Haven

by Suzie

Author's webpage: <http://www.homestead.com/TSFiction/WrittenWord.html>

Author's disclaimer: Disclaimer: Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. 

I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy. 

Okay, I got good feedback on my first slash story. So I thought I'd try another. <G>

Thank you, Jen, for everything! 

* * *

**"SAFE HAVEN"**  
by Suzie ~~ October 1999 

Blair rolled over in bed, intending to snuggle up to his warm lover, but found a large empty space instead. Squinting at the red illuminated numbers on the clock on the table beside the bed, Blair groaned quietly and sat up, shivering as the cool night air embraced his nude body. There were definite advantages to having a personal bed warmer every night. 

A low rumbling voice came up through the dark as Blair started to scoot to the edge of bed. "Stay in bed, Babe. I'm on my way up." 

Blair listened and heard Jim quietly ascend the stairs to their bedroom. "What are you doing up? Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine," Jim answered softly as he reached the top of the stairs. "Heard a noise and went to check it out." 

"A noise? What was it?" A hint of nervousness tinted Blair's sleep roughened voice. 

Jim pulled off his boxers and slid under the covers, pulling Blair to him. "Someone was trying the fire escape door." 

"What?!" Blair squeaked, trying to push himself upright. 

Jim was prepared and held his lover fast against him. "Shhh, he's gone. It was Doug from down the hall. He's drunk and got the wrong fire escape door to try to sneak in. No doubt his wife will be waiting for him by the time he finds the right one," he explained. Then gently rubbed Blair's bare back. "There's no way anyone can get in that door," Jim soothed. "Or any other." 

"I know, but...," Blair began nervously, but couldn't finish. The memories of the break-in were still very fresh in Blair's mind. 

* * *

Two months earlier Jim had been on a stakeout and Blair had not been able to join him. He'd been sleeping in his bed when the fire escape door, which was in his room, was forced open. Blair had tried to fight, tried to get away, but there were two of them and he was groggy from heavy sleep. Jim had found him beaten and bloody, huddled in the corner of the living room furthest away from his bedroom. 

Jim had been angered and worried at the sight of his friend and had taken Blair into his arms. He had clung to Jim desperately, begging him to never let go. And Jim promised that he never would. 

Blair had insisted that he didn't need to go to the hospital, and Jim had relented, but not before checking him over until he was satisfied that there was no broken bones. Jim then gently cleaned Blair's face and carefully placed butterfly bandages on the cuts over his right eye and right cheek. He took Blair upstairs, removed the sweatpants and T-shirt Blair had worn to bed, which were now torn and blood splattered, and tucked him under the covers. After securing the door in the small room below as best he could for the night, Jim had stripped to his boxers and climbed into bed. Blair moved easily into the strong arms that encircled him and curled up with his forehead pressed against Jim's chest. 

Jim's fingers slid effortlessly through Blair's curls. "I love you," he whispered. 

Blair squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn't stop the flow of tears that came. "I love you." 

The next morning Jim fixed the door so they could get out easily in an emergency, but he made sure that no one would ever get in that way again. Blair hadn't slept in that room since and they'd made it into a den. 

* * *

"Shhh," Jim whispered. "Just relax... you're safe." 

"I know, lover," Blair said softly, slowly, absently moving one hand over Jim's bare chest. 

Jim knew that if Blair did manage to go to sleep right then, he would have nightmares the rest of the night. Releasing the tense body lying next to him, he said, "Roll over, Babe, onto your stomach." 

"No... comfy here." 

"C'mon... need to get you relaxed so you can sleep." 

Blair sighed, complying reluctantly, not wanting to leave the security of Jim's arms. 

Jim grabbed the lightly scented oil from the nightstand and straddled Blair's thighs. He let a generous amount of the slippery stuff fill the palm of his hand, then began to slowly move his hands over Blair's back. 

"Oh, God... Jim, that feels sooo good," Blair mumbled into his pillow as Jim's strong finger dug into muscles. 

Jim remained silent, enjoying his lover's little whimpers and moans as his Sentinel touch found and carefully massaged at the tightness. It wasn't long before Jim's desire to relax his partner turned into a desire of another kind. 

Large, slick hands slowly worked their way down Blair's back until they were gently kneading firm buttocks. Jim quickly noticed the change in Blair's breathing and ran a finger along the crevice and over his lover's tight entrance. 

Blair moaned and tried to push back against the finger, but couldn't get any leverage with Jim sitting on his legs. 

In the two months since Jim and Blair had become lovers, nothing had been said about penetration. They had been perfectly happy with the way their sex life had been going. Both knew that it would happen eventually, but they also knew that when the time was right... they would know it. 

"Are you sure, Babe?" Jim whispered, his voice husky with desire. 

"Oh, God... yes, lover," Blair groaned, still trying to push his hips toward the finger. 

Jim leaned forward and laid kisses from Blair's right shoulder, across his neck, to his left shoulder. His fully erect cock pressed firmly between Blair's buttocks and slid effortlessly back and forth as Jim thrust slowly. 

"Jim... please, lover...," Blair pleaded. 

"It's our first time, Babe," Jim panted against Blair's ear. "I want it to be perfect." He then carefully shifted to replace his cock with one long well oiled finger. 

Blair gasped as Jim's finger gained entrance. It felt so right. 

Jim prepared his young lover gently; taking his time to be sure Blair was ready for him. When Jim finally pushed his hardness into Blair, they both knew it would be a short ride. 

Jim gently coaxed Blair up onto his knees, then pushed slowly into his lover until he felt his pelvis push against the younger man's ass. Blair was so tight and being inside him was so hot. 

"Oh, God," was all Jim could manage in a hoarse whisper as he tried desperately to calm himself. He wanted it to last. 

"J-Jim... please...," Blair gasped. "Please..." 

Slowly, wanting them both to feel every movement, Jim began to thrust in and out of Blair's body. After just a few thrusts, he could feel his muscles tightening, signaling him that his climax was near. But he didn't want to go over the edge alone... not the first time. Reaching around, he took Blair's rock hard erection in his hand and squeezed. With a gasp and a groan, Blair came, his body convulsing around Jim's cock and dragging his orgasm along for the ride. 

* * *

"It was perfect," Blair panted as he let Jim pull him into his arms. 

"You are so wonderful," Jim whispered, his own breath a bit ragged, and kissed his love gently. "Think you can sleep now?" 

"Mmmm," Blair sighed, nuzzling closer. "Love you." 

Jim pressed one last kiss on the top of the curly head that rested just below his chin and realized that Blair was already fast asleep. "Love you too, Babe," Jim whispered as he let himself fall into sleep. 

* * *

End Safe Haven.

 


End file.
